Arturo Casanova
Mexicano |familiares = |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |ingreso_doblaje = Años 80 |salida_doblaje = 2015 |última_aparicion = Overwatch |estado = Retirado |demo = ELHBT2Braga.ogg }} thumb|230px|Arturo Casanova en un anuncio de la campaña "Cuenta hasta 10" de Televisa. Arturo Casanova es un actor de doblaje, teatro y televisión mexicano. Se lo conoce por haber sido la voz del Tío Phil en las primeras cuatro temporadas de El príncipe del rap en Bel Air, Morpheo en Matrix y Matrix recargado, el Tío Ben Parker en El Hombre Araña 2 y 3, Acerino en Halcones Galácticos, Tony de La dama y el vagabundo y por ser quien presentaba los episodios en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Actualmente se encuentra retirado. El tio .jpg|El Tio Phil (James Avery) en la serie El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (Temps. 1 - 4), uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Morpheo.jpg|Morpheo (Laurence Fishburne) en las dos primeras películas de Matrix, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Rocky 4.png|Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) en el doblaje original de Rocky IV, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SP2-BenParker.png|Tío Ben en El Hombre Araña 2 y 3, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Zommari2.png|Zommari Rureaux (Nº7) en Bleach, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 3374357-3777068927-gamab.png|Gamabunta en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Moses de Ballena.png|Moses de Ballena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Dr._Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Robotnik en Sonic Underground, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Acerino.png|Acerino en Halcones Galácticos. Tony_La_dama_y_el_vagabundo.png|Tony en La dama y el vagabundo (redoblaje) y La dama y el vagabundo 2. Cyprus Bortel.jpg|Doctor Cyrus Bortel en Kim Possible. Gárgolas Rey Arturo Pendragon.png|El Rey Arturo Pendragon (2º Voz) en Gárgolas. Kingofthieves714.jpg|Cassim, el padre de Aladdín en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones. Popsjohnny.gif|Pops (2ª voz) en Johnny Bravo. Horst xD.png|Horst en Ratatouille. General Li Mualn.jpg|General Li en Mulán. EMH-Lider.png|El Líder en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (temp. 2). EMH-Ronan.png|Ronan el acusador también en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. WoolieMammoth CDD.png|Woolie Mamut en Los gatos no bailan. Guardia grandulon ejdndpix.jpg|Guardia grandulón en El jorobado de Notre Dame. 6831-15045.gif|Eugene Tackleberry en la franquicia de Locademia de policía. Mr._Magoo_Quincy_Magoo.png|Quincy Magoo en la película de Mr. Magoo. Lance Pulp Fiction.gif|Lance en Tiempos violentos. SentinelPrime.jpg|Sentinel Prime en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna. STSpockPrime.jpg|Spock (Leonard Nimoy) en la saga reboot de Star Trek. RandallPinkFloyd.jpg|Randall "Pink" Floyd en El último día de clases. GeorgeWashingtonDuke.png|George Washington Duke en el doblaje original de Rocky V. Stephen Braveheart.jpg|Sthephen en el doblaje original de Corazón valiente. Julius Levinson.jpeg|Julius Levinson (Judd Hirsch) en Día de la Independencia. V131Sargento_Tierney.png|Sargento Tierney en Viernes 13 y Viernes 13 parte II. La dimensión desconocida-serie de TV -1a1.jpg|Narrador (4ª voz) de La dimensión desconocida (1959). 11084-7176.gif|Alcalde Lenny (David Margulies) en Los cazafantasmas y la 3ª versión de Los cazafantasmas II. Emil Robocop.png|Emil M. Antonowsky (Paul McCrane) en RoboCop. Shogun47Ronin.png|Shogun Tokugawa en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai. PCI2Entrenador Schneider.png|Entrenador Schneider en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy. Lou Anger.png|Lou (Luis Guzmán) en Locos de ira. Paul kersey.jpg|Paul Kersey en El vengador anónimo 4. RHI-Thor.png|Thor (Eric Allan Kramer) en El regreso del Hombre Increíble. Ernst Stavro Blofeld-1983-1a1.jpg|Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Max von Sydow) en Nunca digas nunca jamás. Brian Cox El Aro.jpg|Richard Morgan (Brian Cox) en El Aro. AlcaldeBat2.gif|Alcalde en Batman regresa (doblaje original). FiscalWilliamHES171.png|Fiscal de distrito en Harry el Sucio (2ª versión). RoyMichaels.png|Dr. Bill Michaels en el doblaje original de 2001: Odisea en el espacio. Arma mortal Michael Honsaker.png|Michael Hunsaker en Arma mortal. Zevsenescav.jpg|Zev Senesca (Rogue 2) en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca. FloydBadBoys2.gif|Floyd en Bad Boys II. BillyCole.gif|Billy Cole en Noche de terror. Harling MaysVuelo.jpeg|Harling Mays (John Goodman) en El vuelo. 2012 Yuri Karpov.png|Yuri Karpov en 2012. Guy Bannister JFK.gif|Guy Bannister en JFK. Hércules-1995-1a1.jpg|Hércules en Hércules: Los viajes legionarios. KingAethes.png|Rey Aethes en Jasón y los argonautas (1963). Halga 13.jpg|Halga en 13 guerreros. Tully Alford AF1.png|Tully Alford en Los Locos Addams (Redoblaje). ELHBT2Braga.png|Braga en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug. Grandpa Shay ICarly.png|Abuelo Shay en ICarly. Ashdown Terminator 4.png|General Ashdown en Terminator: La salvación (Segunda versión). 17715-23747.gif|Paul Sarone (Jon Voight) en el doblaje original de Anaconda. Jules_cylmw.jpg|Jules en Casper y la mágica Wendy. PCI3DrCarver.png|Dr. Carver en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño. Perry withe.jpg|Perry White en Smallville (temp. 3). V133Ali.png|Ali en Viernes 13 parte III. V133Harold_Hockett.png|Harold Hockett también en Viernes 13 parte III. V138Charles_McCulloch.png|Charles McCulloch en Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan. Los cazafantasmas - Gozer.png|Gozer también en Los cazafantasmas (Doblaje original). Los cazafantasmas - Decano Yeager.png|Decano Yeager también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Roger Grimsby.png|Roger Grimsby también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Larry King.png|Larry King también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Sargento de policia.png|Sargento de policía también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Guardia de la carcel.png|Guardia de la cárcel (Reginald VelJohnson) también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Reportero de television.png|Reportero de TV. también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Pasajero del taxi.png|Pasajero del taxi también en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Professor Dartagnan.png|Dartagnán en Zatch Bell. Thhe King in Escape From Galaluna.png|El Rey en Titán sim-biónico. Fenton Q Harton.png|Frenton Q. Harton en Atlantis: El imperio perdido. Sr._carter_pann.png|Sr. Carter en Pepper Ann. Daddy.jpg|Li Shan, el padre de Po en Kung Fu Panda 2. Maestro serpiente (Personaje de Casanova).png|Padre de Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos. Amis (DLTM Anime).png|Amis en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. Antz Old ant drunk.png|Borracho en Hormiguitaz. Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones.jpg|Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones en Duck Dodgers. Raphael87.png|Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja (temp. 3, ep. 64). King_Vegeta_BoG.png|Rey Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. KBhBF3Z.png|Tahm Kench en League of Legends. Gold Roger Close up.png|Gold Roger en One Piece. OWWinston.gif|Winston en Overwatch, su posible ultimo personaje. TY8JbWv.png|Narrador (2ª voz) en Conde Pátula. Presentador_de_capítulos_L.C.D.Z.png|Presentador de episodios también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Charles Bronson-1a3.jpg|Fue una de las voces habituales del actor Charles Bronson. Leonard Nimoy-1a2.jpg|Cassanova fue la voz recurrente del actor Leonard Nimoy en sus últimos años de carrera. Filmografía Películas David Graf * Locademia de policía 6 (1989) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 5 (1988) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 4 (1987) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 3 (1985) - Oficial Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 2 (1984) - Cadete Eugene Tackleberry Charles Bronson * Kinjite: Temas prohibidos (1989) - Teniente Crowe * El vengador anónimo 4 (1987) - Paul Kersey * Asesinato (1987) - Jay Killian * Asesino al asecho (1986) - Jack Murphy Leonard Nimoy * Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Spock Prime * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Sentinel Prime * Star Trek (2009) - Spock Prime Brian Cox * El Aro (2002) - Richard Morgan * Manhunter (1986) - Dr. Hannibal Lecktor * Golpe a la vida (1997) - Joe Hamill John Goodman * El vuelo (2012) - Harling Mays * Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - Ocious P. Potter (Segunda Versión) Cliff Robertson * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Ben Parker * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Ben Parker Edward Herrmann * El amor cuesta caro (2003) - Rex Rexroth * El maullido del gato (2001) - William Randolph Hearst Laurence Fishburne * Matrix recargado (2003) - Morpheo * Matrix (1999) - Morpheo Patrick Stewart * Un cuento de Navidad (1999) - Ebenezer Scrooge * Excalibur (1981) - Rey Leondegrance Leslie Nielsen * Guardianes del orden (1998) - Sr. Penn * Mr. Magoo (1997) - Quincy Magoo Gene Hackman * La cámara (1996) - Sam Cayhall * Acción judicial (1991) - Jedediah "Jed" Tucker Ward Marlon Brando * Don Juan DeMarco (1995) - Dr. Jack Mickler * Cosecha de odio (1989) - Ian McKenzie Danny Aiello * Me and the Kid (1993) - Harry * La sustancia maldita (1985) - Vickers David Margulies * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Alcalde Lenny (doblaje original y BD/Netflix) * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Alcalde Lenny (redoblaje Netflix) Ronn Carroll * Viernes 13 parte II (1981) - Sgto. Tierney (archivo) * Viernes 13 (1980) - Sgto. Tierney Otros * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Shogun Tsunayoshi (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Voces adicionales * Ted (2012) - Hombre de negocios * Lincoln (2012) - Voces adicionales * Johnny English Recargado (2011) - Ting Wang (Togo Igawa) * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Jurgen (Thomas Gottschalk) * La dama de hierro (2011) - Primer ministro británico (John Sessions) * Almas condenadas (2010) - Director Pratt (Dennis Boutsikaris) * Terminator: La salvación (2009) - General Ashdown (Michael Ironside) (versión Sony) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces diversas * Snow Buddies: cachorros en la nieve (2008) - Jean George (John Kapelos) * The Cherokee Kid (2006) - Cyrus B. Bloomington (James Coburn) * La guerra de las bodas (2006) - Gobernador Welling * Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Sr. Bennet (Donald Sutherland) * ¡Quieren volverme loco! (2005) - Camionero * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Ralph Nader / Empleado en head shop * Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Vigilante de monitores * Super engórdame (2004) - Gene Krabowski * Las desapariciones (2003) - Teniente Ducharme (Val Kilmer) * Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Vincent Cory (Lee Tergesen) / Víctima * Bad Boys II (2003) - Floyd Poteet (Michael Shannon) * Locos de ira (2003) - Lou (Luis Guzmán) * Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Lance LeBow (Dave Coulier) * Reemplazando a papá (2002) - George Marsh (William Russ) * El maestro del disfraz (2002) - Fabbrizio Disfrazín (James Brolin) * Érase una noche (2001) - Santa Claus (Jefferson Mappin) * Los visitantes (2001) - Thibault de Málfete (Jean Reno) * El príncipe encantado (2001) - Hamish (Billy Connolly) * Un verano inolvidable (2001) - John Schiffner (Brian Dennehy) * El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) - Santa Claus (John B. Lowe) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Boris Yurinov "Navaja" (Rade Serbedzija) * Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) - Dr. Fain (Peter Millard) * 102 dálmatas (2000) - Juez (Timothy West) / Tony (George Givot) * Límite vertical (2000) - Montgomery Wick (Scott Glenn) * La última puerta (1999) - Boris Balkan (Frank Langella) * Mensaje de amor (1999) - Dodge Blake (Paul Newman) * Inocencia interrumpida (1999) - Dr. Melvin Potts (Jeffrey Tambor) * Casper y la mágica Wendy (1998) - Jules (Richard Moll) * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Stan "Zeedo" Zedkov (Michael Rooker) * Apuesta final (1998) - Grama (Michael Rispoli) * La voz (1998) - Ray Say (Michael Caine) * Criaturas feroces (1997) - Rollo Lee (John Cleese) * Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - Neil Armstrong (voz) * Poder absoluto (1997) - Tim Collin (Dennis Haysbert) * Anaconda (1997) - Paul Sarone (Jon Voight) * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) - Samuel Yoder (Jay O. Sanders) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Jacob Fuller (Harvey Keitel) * Una elección desesperada (1996) - Voces adicionales * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Julius Levinson (Judd Hirsch) * Proyecto: ALF (1996) - Coronel Milfoil (Martin Sheen) * The Quest (1996) - Maxie Devine (James Remar) (3ª versión) * Al sonar las doce (1995) - Andrew Keaton (Keegan MacIntosh) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Stephen (David O'Hara) (doblaje original) * Tres papás solteros (1995) - Vic Damico (Randy Quaid) * Tiempos violentos (1994) - Lance (Eric Stoltz) * Páginas de sangre (1994) - Bernard Drake / Ian Morrissey (Malcolm McDowell) * El informe pelícano (1993) - Presidente de Estados Unidos (Robert Culp) * El último día de clases (1993) - Randall "Pink" Floyd (Jason London) * El fugitivo (1993) - Detective Kelly (Ron Dean) * Batman regresa (1992) - Alcalde (Michael Murphy) (doblaje original) * Alerta máxima (1992) - Comandante Krill (Gary Busey) (1992) (doblaje original) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Sr. Belding (Dennis Haskins) * Memorias de un hombre invisible (1992) - David Jenkins (Sam Neill) * Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Jimmy Lennox (Michael Madsen) * ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) - Almirante Thomas Benson (Lloyd Bridges) * Un beso antes de morir (1991) - Jonathan Corliss (Matt Dillon) * Bugsy (1991) - Fiscal McWilde (Bruce Ed Morrow) (doblaje original) * Rocky V (1990) - George Washington Duke (Richard Gant) (doblaje original) * Te amaré hasta matarte (1990) - Joey Boca (Kevin Kline) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - Kasha (Andreas Katsulas) * La revancha (1990) - Tejano (James Gammon) * Las ligas mayores (1989) - Charlie Donovan (Charles Cyphers) * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Teniente de policía (Ron Cummins) (redoblaje DVD/BD) * No somos ángeles (1989) - Comisario (Jay Brazeau) * Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) - Sybok (Laurence Luckinbill) * Un hombre inocente (1989) - John Fitzgerald (Badja Djola) * 18 otra vez (1988) - Voces adicionales * Acción Jackson (1988) - Lionel Grantham (Michael McManus) * Asesinato (1987) - Jay Killion (Charles Bronson) * RoboCop (1987) - Emil M. Antonowsky (Paul McCrane) * El cuarto protocolo (1987) - Govershin (Alan North) * Lo blanco y lo negro (1986) - Profesor Banks (James Earl Jones) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Entrenador Schneider (Marshall Bell) * Código de silencio (1985) - Luis Comacho (Henry Silva) * Rocky IV (1985) - Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) (doblaje original) * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Gozer / Larry King / Roger Grimsby / Voces adicionales * Krull (1983) - Cíclope (Bernard Bresslaw) * La fuerza del cariño (1983) - Vernon Dahlart (Danny DeVito) * Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Max von Sydow) * Impacto Fulminante (1983) - Horacio King (Albert Popwell) * Vacaciones (1983) - Comisario Wyatt Earp (Randy Lowell) * Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Ali (Nick Savage) / Harold Hockett (Steve Susskind) / Jefe de policía (1982) * El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Wally O'Sullivan (Noel Ferrier) * Ángel de venganza (1981) - Albert (Albert Sinkys) * Escape de Alcatraz (1979) - Doc (Roberts Blossom) * Expreso de medianoche (1978) - Max (John Hurt) * El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) - Padre Philip Lamont (Richard Burton) / Presentación * Moisés (1974) (1974) - Voces adicionales * Harry el Sucio (1971) - Fiscal de distrito William T. Rothko (Josef Sommer) / Dr. Steve (Marc Hertsens) (redoblaje) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Dr. Bill Michaels (Sean Sullivan) (doblaje original) * Odio por odio (1967) - Coyote (Fernando Sancho) * Jasón y los argonautas (1963) - Rey Aeetes (Jack Gwillim) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Falletin (Trevor Howard) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Josué (John Derek) (2ª versión) * Ataque secreto (1952) - General Samuel Roberts (Robert Burton) * La venus del carnaval (1951) - Dan Sabinas (Keenan Wynn) * Un día en Nueva York (1949) - Policía (Tom Dugan) * Lados opuestos (1949) - Alec Downing (Douglas Kennedy) * Cumbres de soberbia (1949) - Swithin Forsyte (Stanley Logan) * Navidad en Connecticut (1945) - Alexander Yardley (Sydney Greenstreet) * Cumbres de pasión (1942) - Coronel Skeffington (Harry Davenport) * Las viñas de la ira (1940) - Policía (Ward Bond) / Joe (Charles Tannen) * El huracán (1937) - Dr. Kersaint (Thomas Mitchell) * El capitán Blood (1935) - Coronel Bishop (Lionel Atwill) * Melodrama de Manhattan (1934) - Jim Wade (William Powell) Anime Takeshi Watabe * Naruto - Gamabunta * Naruto Shippūden - Gamabunta Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Moses de Ballena / Presentador de episodios * Locke el Superman de las galaxias - Voces adicionales * Remi - Policía Montado (ep. 8) (doblaje original) * Cyborg 009 - Dr. Ross * Gatchaman - Dr. Mente Brillante * One Piece - Gold Roger * Zatch Bell - Dartagnán * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Papá Noel (ep. 9) Series animadas * Johnny Bravo - Pops (2ª voz) / Santa Claus * Los pequeños magos - Renwick * La casa de los dibujos - Genio * He-Man - Rey Randor * Pepper Ann - Sr. Carter * Hércules - Odín * El escuadrón del tiempo - Rey de Troya / William Hatfield / Winston Chorchil * Sonic Underground - Dr. Robotnik * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Melbourne O'Reilly * Duck Dodgers - Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones (un ep.) * Halcones Galácticos - Acerino * Titán Simbiónico - Rey * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Samuel Sterns/El Líder (2ª voz) / Ronan el Acusador * Conde Pátula - Narrador (2ª voz) Películas animadas derecha|227px|miniatura|Varios de sus personajes mas conocidos. * El mundo mágico de Bella - Ponchera * Mulán - General Li * La dama y el vagabundo - Tony (redoblaje de 1997) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Tony * Ratatouille - Horst * Hormiguitaz - Borracho * Aladdín y los 40 ladrones - Cassim * Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Miembro del Consejo #2 * El jorobado de Notre Dame - Guardia grandulón * Los gatos no bailan - Woolie Mamut * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Padre de Po Películas de anime * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Rey Vegeta * Recuerdos - Ivanov Cotos animados * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos - Padre de Víbora Series de TV James Avery * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Philip "Phil" Banks (temps. 1-4) * Hechiceras - Zoya (temp. 7, ep. 135) Otros * Trueno en el paraíso - Randolph "Huracán" Spencer (Hulk Hogan) * Defiance - Garret Clancy (Peter MacNeill) * Un Verdadero Padre - Sr. Reynaux (John Mahoney) / Narración * ICarly - Abuelo Shay (Greg Mullavy) * Ángeles en América - Dr. Henry (James Cromwell) * Hércules: Los viajes legionarios - Hércules (Kevin Sorbo) * El Zorro - Don Alejandro de la Vega (Efrem Zimbalist Jr./Henry Darrow) * Smallville - Perry White (Michael McKean) (temp. 3) Miniseries * Napoléon (2002) - Charles Maurice de Talleyrand (John Malkovich) * Helena de Troya (2003) - Rey Priamo (John Rhys-Davies) Telenovelas brasileñas Reginaldo Faría * Puerto de los Milagros - Coronel Jurandir de Freitas * El clon - Leonidas Ferraz * La mestiza - Joaquín * Celebridad - Evaldo Correa * América - Adalberto * Niña moza - Dr. Fontes * Paraíso tropical - Clemente * Belleza pura - Olavo Padermeiras * Ciudad Paraíso - Eleutério Ferrabraz * Cuento encantado - Coronel Januario Cabral * El astro - Adolfo Mello Assunçao Zé Carlos Machado * Siete mujeres - Anselmo * Páginas de la vida - Néstor Otros * Cuna de gato - Miguel (Antonio Pitanga) * Siete pecados - Eurípides (Pietro Mário) * Señora del destino - Rodolfo (Reynaldo Gonzaga) * Mujeres de arena - Donato (Paulo Goulart) * El viaje - Otávio César (Antônio Fagundes) Videojuegos * League of Legends - Tahm Kench * Batman: Arkham Knight - Líder de la Orden de San Dumas * Smite - Tánatos (Arconte) * Overwatch - Winston Televisión * Cuente hasta diez (1985) - Padre de familia Radionovelas * En las puertas del infierno - Víctor Curiosidades * Interpretó en total 8 personajes en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Retirados